UnAble
by Sambart
Summary: Takes place just after Episode 33! When Gotou and Date have gone missing.


Title: UnAble  
>Series: Kamen Rider OOO<br>Pairing: Gotou/Date  
>Rating: T (12A? Make you're own choice xD)<br>Synopsis: Takes place just after Episode 33! When Gotou and Date have gone missing  
>AU: Hope I didn't make spelling and grammer mistakes! I gotta find a new word for 'slowly' xD<br>Ownage: Unfortunately the characters or actors do not belong to me but the imagination does! =D  
>Other: Hopefully you get the idea! Enjoy! ^_^<p>

Gotou felt a cold, solid surface underneath him as he painfully shifted, slowly waking up. Inch by inch his crept open his eyes. The vision was blurry for a moment but eventually everything came into view. He felt something dig into his chest and wrists. He looked down to find the Birth drive clutched between his arms. He pulled himself up in a struggle before looking around. His eyes stopped at a corner of what looked like a celler.

In the corner, was a blacked out figure. Gotou felt fear slither inside him and backed up against the wall nearest to him, never taking his eyes off the figure.

"You're awake then?" said the figure in a confident voice. Gotou recognised it.  
>"That's good," the figure got up and began to move out of the shadows, "I was beginning to think you were dead."<br>Gotou gave a small laugh with relief, "for a trained doctor, you weren't in a hurry to check if I was dead, were you?" Gotou stood up and walked towards who now appeared to be Date. Date quickly slung an arm around Gotou's neck, making Gotou fall over slightly onto Date's chest.

"I'm glad you're alive, Brotou!" he smiled.  
>"Brotou?" looking confused.<br>"Yeah, you're a guy. A guy friend. A bro. You're name's Gotou."  
>"I get it, it's just.. Don't call me that." He gave Date a small nudge so he would let go.<br>"Why not?" silence hit the room as Gotou turned his back to Date. "…what's that in your hand?" Date asked.

Gotou looked down to see he still had Birth clutched in his hand. "Oh.. I guess I better give this back to you," he held out his hand towards Date, "I… I wasn't strong enough, I was unable to… to change"  
>"Change?"<br>"To change into… into Birth" Gotou faced Date and shoved the driver into Date's chest and walked away.  
>Date looked around, found a table and placed Birth there before slowly walking up to Gotou as he said.<br>"You are strong enough." He said.  
>"And how do you know that?"<br>"Because I've been watching you all this time and-"  
>"-and you still see the same weakling I was back then," Gotou turned to face Date.<br>"No! What I see now, is a man… a man who knows what he wants."  
>Gotou scoffed, "no I don't. Stop lying"<br>"No I'm not lying" Date and Gotou were now an inch away from each other.  
>"What would you know," said Gotou as he went to push Date away for a second time, but it didn't work.<p>

As his hands hit Date's chest, Date grabbed Gotou's hand. Tightening his grip, Gotou looked right into his eyes, shocked, surprised, puzzled.  
>"I know you. Don't you think for a moment I don't. We've been through a lot… Haven't we?" Gotou didn't reply and didn't take their eyes off each other, "haven't we?"<br>"The only thing we've been through, has been me following behind like a lost puppy, and that will never change," Gotou said colding, but Date knew he meant it.  
>"It can change… it will change…"<br>"How?"  
>"…how about we do something together for once?"<br>"eh?" Gotou was puzzled. What could they do together right now besides yell for help or figure out what to do or where they were.  
>"Just…. Trust me. Okay?" Date said softly. Gotou didn't reply but Date knew he trusted him.<p>

Though there was an inch between them, Date managed to close the distance even more.  
>"Date what are you-" Gotou was stopped in his tracks by a <em>shh<em>.  
>Slowly, very slowly, Date leaned in close to Gotou's face. Gotou kept his eyes on him all the time.<br>Finally, Gotou felt the touch of Date's lips on his. His eye's widened as he slowly understand what had happened. Date moved away and looked at him. There was no rejection, no yelling, no objection. He went again. This time, Date pulled his arms around Gotou's waist and Gotou closed his eyes. This time, the kiss bore more pressure. Gotou placed his hands ontop of Date's chest and gripped the fabric of the tee-shirt. Over and over, the two sets of lips clashed together and over and over the kisses got more pressured. One of Date's hands moved from the waist and moved inside of Gotou's shirt and began to to run a finger up and down his stomach and ribs. Gotou now felt confident enough to move from the lips and onto the neck, giving little pecks slowly down the smooth long skins. Then lightly, he nipped it, creating a gasp from Date's mouth. Gotou quickly looked up, "did I hurt you?" he exclaimed. Date let out a laugh, "no you didn't. If there's one thing you're unable of, it's hurting me!"  
>"Are you saying I'm weak?"<br>"You said it yourself, you're a weakling!" Gotou let out a mighty laugh, leaving Gotou blushing.


End file.
